


O Se Sente e Não o Que Se Fala

by MiRz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: "Amor. Uma palavra pequena, de duas silabas, quatro letras, mas que continha mais de onze definições no dicionário. [...]" — Trecho da história.





	O Se Sente e Não o Que Se Fala

Amor. Uma palavra pequena, de duas silabas, quatro letras, mas que continha mais de onze definições no dicionário. Poderia ser um apelido carinhoso, poderia ser o sentimento de adoração para com alguém ou alguma coisa, mitologicamente falando poderia ser a designação do Cupido, entre tantos outros significados. Porém “amor” é apenas uma palavra para nomear o sentimento, porque na verdade, não há, em qualquer dialeto, uma palavra que realmente consiga descrever com precisão o sentimento que é amar alguém. É por isso que eu não me importo quando alguém mente e diz “eu te amo”. São apenas palavras. O amor está nas coisas, na atitude, no que a pessoa faz ou deixa de fazer para alguém.

Eu não digo que amo a minha mãe, eu demonstro. Eu a ajudo com a casa porque sei que artrose dela dói com muito esforço e não a quero com dor, porque dói em mim também quando a vejo sofrer. Eu pergunto todos os dias para o meu pai se ele deixou de comer carne gordurosa, não para ser chata e tirá-lo de um dos prazeres da vida, mas porque não quero que ele agrave o seu problema no coração e me faça perdê-lo mais cedo.

Mesmo quando eu e minha irmã estamos brigando, eu a protejo de tudo, porque quero que ela saiba que ela pode sempre contar comigo, mesmo em seus momentos mais feios.

Eu sempre cedo o meu ombro solidário para os meus amigos para que eles saibam que mesmo que eu não concorde com algumas coisas, eles sempre podem contar com a minha amizade.

Aos meus olhos, tudo isso é amor. É cuidar, ajudar, zelar, permanecer nos momentos bons, nos ruins, ficar presente em seu melhor e no seu pior, porque as palavras mentem, mas as atitudes não. Quando uma pessoa diz que me ama, mas se afasta para me deixar lutar sozinha contra os meus monstros, eu sei que essa pessoa não me ama. Eu sei que ela não é meu amigo.

O amor é isso, um sentimento que se sente e jorra pelas atitudes e não o que se fala e destila pela língua que mente.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
